


Jigsaw Rant

by SleepingReader



Category: Daniel Sloss - jigsaw, Original Work
Genre: For Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: My rant about Daniel Sloss Jigsaw Show, so I can bother others with it.
Kudos: 2





	Jigsaw Rant

Time for Ella's Open Corner:

for a long long time i have wondered why i am single. Am I not nice enough? Not handsome enough? Not cozy enough? Am I going out too little? Am I too introverted? Do I have to change myself? But when I look at my awesome groups of friends I think it's none of it. They seem to like me. But what is it then?

And Daniel sloss, in his single Netflix show, explained it.

He says: 'everyone's life is a jigsaw puzzle. But we also all collectively lost the box with the picture on it. So we start with the corners: hobbies. Work. School. Family. And we work towards the center.   
Now the problem everyone tells you is that the center of your puzzle is your 'partner'.  
The love of your life. Everyone says that. Aunties at birthday parties ask why you haven't gotten a relationship yet. Your parents may ask if there's anyone you're into. And so we start frantically looking for that center piece. And when we find one, and we're desperate, we jam them into our puzzle, getting rid of some corners that don't fit. 

The problem is of course that  
1\. The other person is also making a puzzle of their own life

2\. You now have to make a puzzle together and that is fucking annoying, especially when you suddenly find out that you are both working towards a different picture.

3\. That their puzzle piece may not fit in your puzzle at all, but you stuff them in anyway. And then after 5 years you look at your puzzle of 'hey there is an asshole in my puzzle.'  
And what do you do then? Are you going further? Or are you going to take your puzzle apart and then do it again?

Ultimately, he says that the center piece of your puzzle is something that makes you happy. And that can be anything 😊  
For me it is poems and stories, seeing others laugh, cosplay, but also just a video of a cat in the snow. I'm happy for the most part, and that doesn't require a piece of puzzle 😊

He also says that if you only love yourself 20% and a partner comes along who loves you 30%, you think 'WOW THAT'S SO MUCH !!'  
* THAT'S LESS THAN HALF *

So that's why I don't have a partner yet, and never had one. I love myself 100%, so whoever wants to love me has to match that anyway. 😎


End file.
